Obama's Death Panel
The ObamaCare Death Panel (OC DP) or Obama's Death Panel, is a group of ACORN volunteers who are the deciders for who gets sacrificed on the altar of socialized medicine. Their secret plot was exposed by The Greatest Maveratrix Ever, who had no choice but to exploit defend her handicapped son, Trig, for the sake of attention children everywhere. Now, sure, the fact huggers out there will try to tell you that Obama's plan only includes voluntary "end of life" counseling, and that the "death panel" is a crass fiction made up by desperate Republican spin doctors. Don't listen! Real or not, doesn't "death panel" feel scary? Don't you feel like yelling hysterically in your local town hall? Most importantly, don't you feel like voting Republican in 2010? God Bless America! Who Can Become An Obama Death Panel Worker? Ideal candidates for a "death panel" include abortion doctors who need a little work on the side when it is not "mulato season".. Your local Death Panel may also include one or more of the following: * A politician * A beduin * A rapist (see politician) * A Turk fluent in German * Karim Abdul Shakir * Any nigger with a security clearance * If you work or have ever worked for Planned Parenthood What Do Obama Death Panel Workers Do? Whatever Sarah Palin and Glenn Beck say they do. After all, they both have children; are you questioning the concerns of loving parents? How dare you! Where Do Obama Death Panel Workers Work? Construction is being completed on the FEMA camps where all the undesirables are sent for socialist re-education and homosexualization. Myths About Obama's Death Panel * Obama's only trying to encourage old people to make out living wills Even if this were true, Obama would still be committing heresy; after all, God is the only one who can decide when you die, and it is your duty as a good Christian to linger on for years in a state of living death until He calls you to His side. Amen. If death panels really don't exist, it can only mean one of two things: :# Glenn Beck lied to America or :# Fox news told me so it must be true :# Obama is going to turn old people into zombies :# Tea Party Movement Liars Who Supports Death Panels *Sen. Chuck Grassley (R-IA) Some un-american traitor *The Autism Society of America - these liberal monsters actually form autism fan clubs! *some puppet * The Once & Future King of Kenya And All Of Darkest Africa! *The State of Arizona Is not a Death Panel if it is done by the free market or by Republicans. If you are going to get sick, you should have money first, take responsibility sick people! *Wall Street Who is Joining the Fight Against "Death Panels" *Sen. Tom Coburn (R-Okla.) *Sen. Chuck Grassley (R-IA) *And Many Real Americans * Mike Huckabee *Dr. Eugenics Obama's Death Panel Defeated: We Won! Old People Won't Have to Die! Thanks to the infinite wisdom of Sarah Palin, old people will have to pay costly bills before they die cursing their wretched suffering won't have to suffer at the hands of death anymore! Hurray! Emergency News Death Panels now aiming to kill our children!!!! Obama seeking more African and Turks and Americans in Europe finds Merkel agrees with Obama 99% of the time Obama asks politicians to let a million Turks live in Europe! Yes, said Europe's dirty politicians. Yes, said Obama, "I've evolved." Since Obama has evolved thanks to new advances at Fort Detrick, Obama is taller than every politician in Europe. With Turks like these, soon Europe will be in the NBA! In fact, some cities already are! Turkey has evolved to join Puerto Rico in defending the North Atlantic from Islamification in Nato. See Also * Socialized Medicine * USSA * The Death Book *What policies Obama's Death Panels will implement External Tubes * Palin supporters make their voices heard! *Obama's Death Panel Claimed first victim years ago! *Americans to held a memorial for Death Panel victims *Obama to model Death Panels from Germany! *Sarah Palin to fight Mandatory Death Panels *Death Panels to continue to destroy America! *Real Americans defeats Death Panel provision!! *Dr. Death seeks to kill Palin's baby!! *Palin's long struggle against Death Panels *Obama's Death Panels goes against Sanctity of Life! *Emergency News: Obama has "The List"!! *Death Panels will claim the lives of 18,000 Americans every year! *America's favorite game show: American Death Panel (I heard that Simon would guess star) *Liburals love Death Panels *Real Americans do not want Death Panels *More evidence that Death Panels are Real *90% of Real Americans fear Obama's Death Panels *Europe to adopt Death Panels *Obama to kill our American Soldiers! *Another victim of Death Panels... or maybe it was the joo at fault *Death Panels to target our Veterans Now!!! *Lies Kept America Safe *Media Agrees. Obama's Death Panels are murder *More evidence of grannies found on Obama's basement *Obama to mandate Death Panels in the Private Sector! *GOP's Death Panels sends "Letters of Cease and Desist" court order to Obama *Death Panels the new Evil Empire *The Return of The Death Panels *OMG! THEY ALREADY GOT TRIPP!!! *Republicans Declare Obamacare Too Big to Be Shove Down Into America's Throats *First Death Panel open for business *Obamacare will tag you and track you down when your time comes *The Return of Death Panels *Texas outlaws Death Panels: We are saved! *Death Panels invades Arizona, people dying! *Death Panels are back!!! *Real Americans to move to Canada to avoid Obama's death panels